


Suma wszystkich lęków

by Cephiednomiko



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephiednomiko/pseuds/Cephiednomiko
Summary: Niektóre rany nie goją się łatwo, nieraz pozostają po nich paskudne blizny - tak na ciele, jak i umyśle.





	Suma wszystkich lęków

**Author's Note:**

> W przypływie natchnienia popełniłam tego oto fika. Miało być o czymś innym, ale jak zwykle fabuła mnie nie słucha i poszła swoją drogą, mając za nic pierwotne pomysły. 
> 
> Ps.   
> Pisząc to w TV leciała "Suma wszystkich strachów" i przyznaję bez bicia, że zerżnęłam tytuł ;).

Minęło niemal dziesięć lat, a mu nadal zdarzało się zbudzi z tym przeraźliwym uczuciem, że nie panuje nad sobą. Przez lata pracy w TARCZY zdarzało mu się znajdować w paskudnych sytuacjach, robił też różne paskudne rzeczy i nie rzadko miewał z tego powodu senne koszmary. A jednak tamte wydarzenia nijak się miały do ataku na Nowy Jork i wszystkiego co z tym związane.

Nie ma chyba nic gorszego niż brak władzy nad własnym ciałem i umysłem. Czuł się wtedy jak osoba sparaliżowana, która leży przykuta do łóżka i może jedynie biernie obserwować otaczającą go rzeczywistość, nie mając realnie na nią żadnego wpływu.

Nie został pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności za zabicie tamtych ludzi, ale mimo wszystko ich krew była na jego dłoniach, w jakimś stopniu czuł się winny. Gdyby był silniejszy, gdyby potrafił się przeciwstawić, nie zostałby sprowadzony do roli zabawki w rękach szaleńca.

Ostatecznie postanowił się wycofać, każda kolejna misja wyraźniej uzmysławiała mu, że czuje się zmęczony, że nie ma już w sobie tego zaangażowania, co dawniej. Ale rzeczywistość była nieco inna, tak naprawdę za bardzo się bał. Nagle, w ciągu jednego tygodnia świat stał się obcy i niebezpiecznie dziwny. Kosmici, bogowie, magiczne kamienie. Nagle napromieniowany doktor Banner, zmieniający się w zielonego wielkoluda nie wydawał się już tak niesamowitym zjawiskiem.

I to wszystko po prostu Clinta przerosło. Był tylko człowiekiem, gościem, który miał dobre oko i rzadko chybiał. A to okazało się stanowczo za mało by stawać oko w oko z tymi wszystkim potworami. Czasami naprawdę podziwiał Starka. On, mimo że nie posiadał żadnych nadludzkich zdolność, zawsze wychodził przed szereg, nigdy nie uciekał przed przeciwnikami, nawet jeśli gdzieś wewnątrz trząsł się jak galareta. Ale cóż, taka widać specyfika szalonych geniuszy.

Jednak Clint nie był ani szalony, ani tym bardziej nie był geniuszem. Jako zupełnie zwykły człowiek czasami się bał, a wiedza którą posiadł potrafiła przyprawiać go o dreszcze.

Dlatego zaszył się na prowincji wraz z rodziną i przez ładnych parę lat leczył zszargane nerwy. I choć wydawało się, że poszedł dalej, nadal czasami budził się zlany potem, a kiedy odwiedzał bardziej zatłoczone miejsca, nie rzadko wydawało mu się, że widzi kątem oka charakterystyczną sylwetkę. Tak jak dzisiaj.

Przyjechał do Nowego Jorku na wezwanie Coulsona. Miał pomóc jako konsultant do spraw uzbrojenia, co zdarzało mu się okazjonalnie, kiedy w grę wchodziła broń strzelnicza. A kiedy odbębnił już wszystkie obowiązki, Natasha i Maria Hill wyciągnęły go na miasto, by zjeść coś innego niż stołówkowe żarcie i powspominać trochę dawne czasy.

Nowy Jork po ataku w dwa tysiące dwunastym nigdy już nie był taki sam, a tragedia która wydarzyła się sześć lat później odcisnęła niezmazywalne piętno na całym świecie. Co prawda Avengersom udało się odkręcić większość z tych wydarzeń, ale pamięć tamtych straszliwych chwil pozostała. W tajemniczych okolicznościach wyparowała połowa ludzkości, tylko po to by w magiczny sposób powrócić zaledwie kilka dni później. Dla Clinta był to jeszcze jeden powód, by szczerze nienawidzić magii. Ta zawsze wymykała się zasadom zdrowego rozsądku i zwiastowała kłopoty.

Dziś jednak nie zamierzał o tym rozmyślać. Idąc zatłoczoną ulicą, jednym uchem przysłuchiwał się rozmowie towarzyszących mu kobiet, a drugim chłonął hałasy miasta. Lubił mieszkać na wsi, ale czasami brakowało mu tego specyficznego chaosu i niepowtarzalnej atmosfery Wielkiego Jabłka.

I właśnie wtedy dreszcz przeszedł go po plecach. Kątem oka spostrzegł smukłego mężczyznę w czarnym płaszczu. Choć miał dużo krótsze włosy i zupełnie inne rysy twarzy, to już tylko zbliżona sylwetka od razu nasunęła nieprzyjemne skojarzenia. Clint spiął się cały i spojrzał w stronę mężczyzny. Ten nawet nie dostrzegł wbitych w niego oczu, zamiast tego uśmiechnął się łagodnie do idącej obok kobiety, pokiwał głową na usłyszane słowa i po chwili oboje zniknęli w tłumie.

To nie był Loki. Clint musiał powtórzyć tę mantrę przynajmniej cztery razy, nim odzyskał normalny oddech. Według słów Thora, drań nie żył od ponad czterech lat. Podobno Thanos skręcił mu kark i zostawił gdzieś daleko w kosmosie, by na wieki dryfował pośród zimnej pustki. Los zaprawdę godny upadłego asgardzkiego księcia.

– Ziemia do Clinta – powiedziała niespodziewanie Maria, machając mu ręka przed nosem. – Wszystko gra?

Barton spojrzał na nią lekko zaskoczony, ale szybko uśmiechnął się dla niepoznaki.

– Tkwię w szoku po zobaczeniu tego. – Wskazał na plakat przestawiający Starka zachęcającego dzieciaki do codziennego mycia zębów. "Iron Man – Iron Teeth" głosił napis.

Hill zaśmiała się krótko, mówiąc coś o dużym udziale Pepper w tym przedsięwzięciu, tymczasem Natasha dalej wpatrywała się w niego czujnie. Jej nie zdoła tak łatwo oszukać, zresztą nie musiał, ona jedna doskonale wiedziała, że nigdy do końca nie wyleczył się z tamtej traumy. Oboje mieli swoje blizny i po prostu nauczyli się z nimi żyć.

– Tu jest ta knajpka o której wspominałam – rzuciła Czarna Wdowa, wskazując niewielki budynek z symbolem wesołego tłuściocha na szybie. – Najlepsze pierogi na wschodnim wybrzeżu.

– Już nie mogę się doczekać – stwierdził Clint i cała trójka weszła do dusznej knajpki.

W środku panował spory ścisk, ale mimo to zdołali upolować wolny stolik, a potem Natasha zamówiła dla nich po porcji czegoś o dziwnych, wschodnioeuropejskich nazwach, których Clint nawet nie próbował powtórzyć.

Czas mijał im przyjemnie na obgadywaniu Fury'ego i pozostały Avengersów, kiedy kelner przyniósł parujące półmiski z daniami. Przed łucznikiem wylądowały jakieś duże owalne kluski, polane skwarkami, z mocno przyprawioną, gotowaną kapustą jako dodatek. Nie wiedział co to, ale wierzył w wyczucie Natashy, dlatego bez skrępowania nabił kawałek na widelec i włożył do ust.

Kluska niemal stanęła mu w gardle, kiedy po drugiej stronie ulicy zobaczył Lokiego. Mag stał na wprost niego, z rękoma zaplecionymi z tyłu i tym maniakalnym uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy. Patrzył wprost na niego.

A potem ulicą przejechał autobus i w jednej chwili w miejscu maga pozostał jedynie poster na ścianie, reklamujący zbliżającą się premierę kinową. Pokazany na nim mężczyzna nawet nie był do Lokiego podobny.

Clint przełknął kluskę i westchnął ciężko. Co się z nim dziś działo? Naprawdę tak odwykł od tłocznych miejsc czy może rzeczywiście dopadła go paranoja? Podobne omamy zdarzały mu się już wcześniej, ale nigdy z taką częstotliwością. Od ostatniego razu minął chyba ponad rok, a dziś już dwa razy z trudem powstrzymał narastającą panikę. Co gorsza znów nie zdołał ukryć tego przed Natashą i teraz kobieta niemal świdrowała go wzrokiem. Na szczęście obecność Marii skutecznie odwodziła ją od zadawania niewygodnych pytań, bo doskonale wiedziała, jak bardzo Barton nie chce zwierzać się ze swoich problemów innym członkom zespołu.

Na szczęście reszta obiadu minęła już spokojnie. Ani kelner, ani żaden z gości lokalu nie zmienili się niespodziewanie w morderczego kosmitę. Mimo to gdzieś podskórnie Clint cały czas czuł nieprzyjemne mrowienie. Ostatecznie każdy z nich mógłby być Lokim. Przy jego zdolności do zmiany wyglądu, tak naprawdę nigdy nie można było być pewnym, że nie ma go w pobliżu.

Ale Loki nie żył. Jego zimny trup był miliardy kilometrów stąd. Dlaczego jednak ta myśl nie była już tak uspokajająca?

 

Pożegnał kobiety przed wejściem do siedziby TARCZY, wsiadł na motor i ruszył do domu, żegnany zmartwionym spojrzeniem Natashy. Mimo jego zapewnień, że wszystko jest w prządku, ona wciąż się o niego martwiła. Niestety podobnie jak Clint, nie miała na to żadnego wpływu, tak samo jak Clint była tylko człowiekiem, choć czasami myślał, że jest dużo silniejsza psychicznie od niego.

 

Kolejna strzała uderzyła w tarczę, przebijając celnie jej środek. Do zmroku pozostało jeszcze jakieś dwie godziny i Clint postanowił, że musi odreagować nim wróci do domu. Laura, podobnie jak Natasha, zwykle bez trudu odgadywała wszystkie jego troski, a stanowczo chciał jej oszczędzić kolejnych zmartwień. Miała na głowie trójkę dzieci, w tym dorastającego syna, stanowczo nie potrzebowała więcej.

A nic tak nie odprężało Bartona jak dźwięk strzały trafiającej bezpośrednio do celu. Mimo że nie był już czynnym agentem i od jego ostatniej misji minęło ponad trzy lata, to wciąż starał się dbać o swoje umiejętności. Nie chciał skostnieć i zapomnieć, bo w tym coraz dziwniejszym świecie, nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy mogą okazać się przydatne. Dlatego teraz posyłał raz za razem kolejne strzały prosto do celu, pozwalając by to pamięć ciała i odruchy robiły swoje, a mózg mógł się wyłączyć. Strzelał, nawet nie skupiając uwagi na tarczach, a strzały i tak trafiały bez pudła.

Tymczasem jego umysł powędrował do wydarzeń sprzed dziesięciu lat, kiedy w podobnie bezbłędny sposób likwidował kolejnych agentów TARCZY, którzy mieli pecha stanąć mu na drodze. Wtedy niemal doprowadził do katastrofy Helicarriera, a to pociągnęłoby za sobą śmierć setek jego towarzyszy. Mimo upływu lat nadal w pełni nie potrafił wyzbyć się wyrzutów sumienia. Gdyby był silniejszy...

O tej porze na strzelnicy był sam, więc nikt nie zakłócał jego treningu. Mimo to w pewnej chwili kątem oka dostrzegł sylwetkę opartą o jedną z kolumn wspierających zadaszoną część terenu. Kiedy jednak odwrócił w tamtą stronę wzrok, nikogo nie dostrzegł. Kolejny omam? Czy może to dwa wcześniejsze aż tak zszargały mu nerwy?

Z rosnącą irytacją posłał do tarczy ostatnie trzy strzały, a potem zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy. Miał się uspokoić, a zamiast tego pozwoli wrócić wszystkim bolesnym wspomnieniom z przeszłości. Nie miał wpływu na to, co się wtedy wydarzyło, w żaden sposób nie mógł też naprawić wyrządzonych krzywd. Natasha nie raz powtarzała mu, że musi po prostu zapomnieć i iść dalej. Ona robiła tak wielokrotnie. On jakoś do końca nie potrafił.

Wsiadł na motor i pojechał w stronę domu. Tam, pośród spokoju okolicznych pól i lasów, niezwykle rzadko zdarzało mu się zadręczać przeszłością. W domu, z rodziną, inne rzeczy nabierały znaczenia. Dlatego miał nadzieję, że kiedy wróci, wszystkie te nieprzyjemne myśli i wspomnienia po prostu zostawią go w spokoju.

I rzeczywiście, kiedy tylko zatrzymał się przed domem i podszedł do drzwi, gdy usłyszał radosny śmiech swojego najmłodszego syna, wszystko inne przestało się liczyć. Oni byli najważniejsi, byli całym jego światem i powodem dla którego nigdy nie ogarnęło go szaleństwo. Nigdy aż do tej pory...

Stanął jak wryty w drzwiach kuchni. Laura, wciąż z tym łagodnym uśmiechem wymalowanym na ustach, właśnie nakładała kolację czwórce dzieciaków. Przy stole siedzieli kolejno Cooper, Lila, Nathaniel i czwarty, nie więcej jak czternastoletni chłopiec o ciemnych włosach i tak przerażająco znajomych rysach twarzy.

– Wróciłeś w samą porę, skarbie – odezwała się Laura. – Właśnie siadamy do stołu. Przed południem był tutaj twój kuzyn Ben i poprosił byśmy przez parę dni przenocowali Willa, bo jakieś ważne obowiązki służbowe wezwały go do Londynu.

Barton miał wrażenie, że coś brutalnie miażdży mu krtań. Nie miał kuzyna Bena, ani tym bardziej, nie znał jego syna Willa. A kiedy tajemniczy chłopiec spojrzał w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się w ten znajomy, przebiegły sposób, łucznik poczuł jak zbiera mu się na mdłości.

– Cześć, wujku Clint – przywitał go Loki.

 

* * *

 

To był jakiś popierdolony sen. Totalny koszmar z którego nie potrafił się obudzić. Musiał mieć urojenia. Jak inaczej miałby wytłumaczyć, że Loki siedzi u niego w kuchni i w najlepsze żartuje z Cooperem, jakby znali się przez całe życie. Jak wyjaśnić to, że Laura przyjęła tę sytuację jako zupełnie normalną i nie budzącą choćby cienia niepokoju. Jak wytłumaczyć...

– Agencie Barton – usłyszał nagle z tyłu głowy – postaraj się zachowywać normalnie, naprawdę nie chciałbym skrzywdzić twojej uroczej żony albo któregoś z tych wesołych dzieciaków.

Głos, który wypowiedział te słowa był męski i choć nie wydobywał się z ust siedzącego przy stole chłopca, to z pewnością należał do Lokiego. Nie pozostawiał również złudzeń, co do zamiarów szalonego maga. Barton nie mógł dać się porwać panice, bo życie jego rodziny właśnie zostało położone na szali. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Loki zabije ich bez cienia wahania, jeśli zostanie sprowokowany. Dla niego byli tylko kilkorgiem nic nie znaczących śmiertelników. Dlatego mimo wyraźnego oporu, Clint zmusił nogi do posłuszeństwa i podszedł do stołu.

Przez długą chwilę siedział w milczeniu i przypatrywał się uśmiechniętym twarzom tak dzieci, jak i żony. Zwłaszcza ta ostatnia martwiła go najbardziej. Na Laurę z pewnością został rzucony jakiś urok i nie chodziło tylko o oczywisty fakt, że Loki nie był członkiem ich rodziny, ale także o to, że nie dostrzegała zdenerwowania swojego męża. Zachowywała się tak, jakby wszystko było w najlepszym porządku, choć Clint wiedział, że nie mogła być dalej od prawdy.

Po kolacji Cooper i Lila poszli do swoich pokoi odrabiać lekcje, a Laura zabrała najmłodszego Nathaniela, by położyć go spać. Barton został w kuchni sam na sam ze swoim nemezis, które wciąż podstępnie uśmiechnięte, stało przy ścianie i oglądało powieszone tam rodzinne fotografie.

– Miałeś być martwy – mruknął Clint, kiedy kroki Laury ucichły na schodach.

Loki wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie pierwszy i zapewne nie ostatni raz.

– Jeśli cokolwiek…

Mag spojrzał na niego, a wcześniejszy uśmiech przeszedł w niebezpieczny grymas.

– Jeśli postanowię zadusić ich we śnie, nie zdołasz mnie powstrzymać. Ludzkie umysły łatwe są do oszukania. Mógłbym sprawić, że twoja piękna żona, na twoich oczach poderżnie małemu Nathanielowi gardło. Dlatego powstrzymaj swoje puste groźby.

Clint przełknął głośno ślinę i zacisnął pięści. Czuł, że drżą mu ręce, a serce łomoce jak oszalałe. Po raz drugi był w mocy tego maniaka, tym razem jednak w znacznie bardziej dramatyczny sposób.

– Czego chcesz? – wysyczał.

– Wreszcie zaczynasz zadawać prawidłowe pytania. Potrzebuję przysługi, jeśli ją spełnisz, masz moje słowo, że włos nie spadnie z głowy twojej rodzinie.

To było tak absurdalne, że Barton nie wiedział jak na to zareagować. Czego ten drań mógł od niego chcieć po tych wszystkich latach. Jakie znów chore plany rodzą się w jego szalonym umyśle i czemu do jasnej cholery pojawił się tutaj w postaci dziecka?!

– Agencja dla której pracujesz – kontynuował tymczasem Loki. – Jest w posiadaniu pewnego artefaktu, Włóczni Bersekera, pragnę ją odzyskać.

– Raczej ukraść.

– Odzyskać. Włócznia pochodzi z Asgardu i jest na tyle niebezpieczna w niepowołanych rękach, że oddaję wam przysługę zabierając ją z Midgardu.

Mimo ściskającej jego wnętrzności paniki, Clint nie zdołał powstrzymać sarkastycznego prychnięcia.

– I niby twoje ręce są dla niej odpowiednie.

– Skądże znowu. Jednak znam pewną wojowniczkę, która zrobi z niej dobry użytek.

Barton włożył wiele wysiłku by zachować spokój. Nie podniósł głosu, ale spojrzał na maga wyzywająco.

– Jeśli ta włócznia należy do Asgardu to powinna trafić w ręce Thora, jako ostatniego prawowitego przedstawiciela tego świata.

Clint nie powiedział tego wprost, ale dał jasno Lokiemu do zrozumienia, że wie, iż nie jest on prawdziwym Asgardczykiem. Mag jednak nie dał zbyt wiele po sobie poznać, choć jego uśmiech stał się jakby bardziej wymuszony.

– Po pierwsze, ja już raz widziałem, co się stało, gdy Thor wziął Włócznię Bersekera do ręki. Myślę, że warto oszczędzić Ziemi kolejnych traumatycznych przeżyć. Po drugie zaś skąd w tobie przekonanie, że jest on ostatnim żyjącym obywatelem Asgardu?

Clint zmarszczył brwi.

– Thor powiedział…

– A wy jak zwykle uwierzyliście we wszystko, co mówi ten półgłówek – wszedł mu w słowo Loki i zaczął przechadzać się pod niewielkiej kuchni. – Kiedy on jedyne co potrafił, to wymachiwać pięściami, ja wykorzystałem fortel, podstawiłem się, żeby uratować najwięcej jak było możliwe. A gdy on nie wiedział, co zrobić ze sobą po zgładzeniu Thanosa, ja w tym czasie zadbałem o przetrwanie tego, co pozostało z Asgardu. Ale to on jest bohaterem. Jak zawsze.

 

Nie wierzył, że to robi. Przy jego uprawnieniach, zdobycie informacji gdzie przechowywana jest włócznia nie stanowiło większego wyzwania. Znacznie cięższą próbę przechodził w domu, gdzie przez cały następny dzień musiał obserwować jak Loki, w swym dziecięcym kamuflażu, wciąż towarzyszy jego dzieciom czy to przy zabawach, czy posiłkach. Było to niezmiernie frustrujące, biorąc pod uwagę jak wielkie zagrożenie stanowił dla nich wszystkich.

Clint przez większość czasu obserwował ich z pewnej odległości, wciąż rozważając wszystkie możliwości. Jednak im dłużej o tym myślał, tym mocniej dochodził do wniosku, że musi współpracować. Jakakolwiek próba oporu, mogłaby przynieść tragiczne skutki, a on ponad wszystko nie chciał narażać swojej rodziny.

Dlatego kiedy tylko otrzymał potrzebne informacje, z samego rana następnego dnia, obaj wsiedli do samochodu i ruszyli w stronę wskazanej Clintowi placówki badawczej TARCZY.

 

Przez ponad godzinę jechali w całkowitym milczeniu i łucznik wcale nie był przekonany czy chce zmieniać ten stan rzeczy. Ale jedna kwestia bardziej niż cokolwiek innego nie dawała mu spokoju.

– Co zamierzasz zrobić z tą włócznią? Po co ci ona?

Mag obrzucił go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

– Już ci mówiłem. Nie jest dla mnie – odparł z pewną irytacją. – Ale możesz być spokojny, po tym jak zniszczyliście Kamienie Nieskończoności na Ziemi nie zostało nic, co byłoby dla mnie interesujące. Zniknę, jakby nigdy mnie tu nie było.

Barton zacisnął silniej palce na kierownicy. O niczym innym nie marzył.

– Ale dlaczego ja? Z twoimi umiejętnościami manipulacji mógłbyś _przekonać_  do współpracy dowolnego agenta.

Loki wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.

– Przyzwyczajenie – odparł z uśmiechem.

Drań kpił z niego w żywe oczy i najwyraźniej odczuwał z tego jakąś mroczną, sadystyczną satysfakcję. Czy wiedział o lękach, jakie mimo upływu lat, nadal nawiedzały Bartona? Patrząc na jego minę, trudno było mieć co do tego wątpliwości.

 

Dotarli do placówki niedługo przed południem.

– Mam nadzieję, że umiesz się zrobić niewidzialny, bo nie wiem jak miałbym wyjaśnić, że wprowadzam ze sobą dziecko – mruknął Clint, kiedy zatrzymał samochód kilkaset metrów przed bramą wjazdową.

– Myślę, że to nie będzie konieczne – odezwał się Loki kobiecym głosem i w tym samym momencie na siedzeniu pasażera pojawiła się Natasha. – Myślę, że obecność agentki Romanov nie wzbudzi niczyich podejrzeń.

Clint skrzywił się w duchu. Jakżeż nienawidził magii.

Nie był to jednak odpowiedni czas na podobne wątpliwości. Im szybciej to zrobią, tym szybciej pozbędzie się przebrzydłego maga ze swojego życia. Miejmy nadzieję, że tym razem już na zawsze.

Minęli wartowników przy bramie wjazdowej bez żadnych problemów. Clint zostawił samochód przed wejściem do budynku i obaj ruszyli w stronę drzwi, gdzie czekał na nich kolejny strażnik ze skanerem linii papilarnych. Barton przyłożył do niego rękę i po chwili na monitorze pojawiły się jego dane osobowe. W jego ślady poszedł Loki, na skutek czego urządzenie wskazało błąd identyfikacji.

Strażnik spojrzał na niego szczerze zaskoczony, bo zapewne bez trudu rozpoznał sławną agentkę.

– Nic się nie wydarzyło – rzucił z naciskiem Loki i w jednej chwili oczy żołnierza zrobiły się nieco mętne, po czym kiwnął nieznacznie głową.

Obaj poszli dalej, odprowadzani niewidzącym spojrzeniem mężczyzny.

– Do czego ci jestem potrzebny, skoro możesz każdego omamić? – mruknął Clint z rosnącą irytacją.

– Ludzi tak, ale jak widzisz wasza technologia pozostaje w dużej mierze odporna na moje działania.

Barton skrzywił się nieznacznie. Właśnie został sprowadzony od roli przepustki dla Lokiego.

 

Według informacji posiadanych przez Clinta, włócznia znajdowała się w sekcji badawczej, na piątym poziome pod ziemią, w najpilniej strzeżonej części bazy. Żeby się tam dostać, musieli zjechać windą i przejść przez trzy punkty kontrolne. Co prawda Barton nie był przekonany czy starczy mu uprawnień by pokonać je wszystkie, ale w najgorszym wypadku zawsze pozostawał telefon do Coulsona. Ten potrafił zdobyć dla niego dostęp dosłownie wszędzie, z Białym Domem włącznie.

Kiedy przemierzali długie, kręte korytarze placówki, znów panowała między nimi dziwna cisza. Z ich poprzedniego spotkania Clint pamiętał, że megalomański mag miał manierę gadania niemal bez przerwy, stąd obecne milczenie było co najmniej podejrzane.

– Thor dalej myśli, że nie żyjesz – rzucił łucznik, jednocześnie podchodząc do kolejnego czytnika źrenicy.

– I lepiej żeby na razie tak pozostało.

Drzwi otwarły się z lekkim zgrzytem.

– Z tego co słyszałem, to w czasie waszego starcia z Thanosem byłeś po jego stronie. Dlaczego więc teraz się przed nim ukrywasz? Podobno bardzo przeżył twoją śmierć.

– Mam swoje powody, którymi nie zamierzam się z tobą dzielić, Barton – warknął Loki, wyraźnie niezadowolony z tematu rozmowy.

To dało Clintowi wiele do myślenia. Z tego co słyszał od Thora, to w czasie wydarzeń poprzedzających atak Thanosa, asgardzcy bracia zdołali jakoś dojść do porozumienia i mimo wcześniejszych animozji, walczyli ramię w ramię przeciwko własnej siostrze, która próbował unicestwić ich ojczyznę. Dlaczego więc Loki ukrywał się przez ostatnie cztery lata? Dlaczego nie dał Thorowi znaku życia, biorąc pod uwagę, że ten powinien go przyjąć z otwartymi ramionami.

_"Nie pierwszy i zapewne nie ostatni raz."_

Wróciły do niego słowa usłyszane od Lokiego i nagle wszystko stało się bardziej niż jasne.

– Ty się boisz. – To nie było pytanie, raczej stwierdzenie oczywistego faktu.

Mag uniósł brwi i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

– Możesz zaprzeczać do woli, ale gdybyś nie bał się konfrontacji z Thorem, to właśnie on teraz szedłby z tobą po włócznię – kontynuował Clint.

– Przypominam ci, że Nowy Jork jest ostatnim miejscem, w którym powinienem się pojawić.

Barton zaśmiał się sztucznie.

– I mam uwierzyć, że to mogłoby cię powstrzymać. Przyznaj lepiej, że obawiasz się, iż Thor nie wybaczy ci, że po raz kolejny go oszukałeś, że znowu zawiodłeś jego zaufanie.

– Możesz wierzyć w co zechcesz – uciął temat Loki, po czym spojrzał na kolejne drzwi. – Jesteśmy już chyba blisko.

Rzeczywiście, kiedy zdołali otworzyć ostatnie przejście znaleźli się w sporym pomieszczeniu przypominającym magazyn. Aż pod sufit na wielkich regałach piętrzyły się całe sterty metalowych kontenerów.

– Informacje nie podawały nic ponad to, że włócznia jest gdzieś tutaj. Jakiś pomysł gdzie ją znajdziemy? – zapytał Clint, a potem po plecach przeszedł go kolejny nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

Obok niego nie stała już Natasha, lecz Loki we własnej osobie. Ten który prześladował łucznika w nocnych koszmarach i którego wielokrotnie widział kątem oka w zatłoczonych miejscach. Tym razem jednak to nie było kolejne przywidzenie. Asgardzki mag, który dziesięć lat temu zrównał z ziemią dużą część Nowego Jorku, w najlepsze teraz przyglądał się kolejnym metalowym skrzyniom.

– Tamten – po chwili wskazał na konkretny kontener.

Clint podszedł do konsoli i po kilku sekundach z pomocą wysięgnika postawił wskazaną skrzynię na podłodze. Ponieważ nie znał kombinacji otwierającej zamek, załatwił sprawę małym, punktowym ładunkiem wybuchowym. Moment później, kiedy kurz opadł, ich oczom ukazała się zawartość kontenera. Były tam trzy nesesery. Loki wyciągnął pierwszy z nich, położył na ziemi i otworzył. W środku na specjalnej wyściółce leżał fragment broni z wyrytymi na nim błyszczącymi runami.

– Nawet jeśli cię kusi, nie polecam tego dotykać. Dla śmiertelnika mogłoby to być opłakane w skutkach – wyjaśnił mag, a potem dodał ze złośliwą nutą. – Choć twojemu umysłowi już raczej niewiele może zaszkodzić.

Clint już miał na końcu języka złośliwą uwagę, kiedy niespodziewanie całe pomieszczenie wypełniło się gęstym dymem. Łucznik zakrztusił się, zawirowało mu w głowie, a potem stracił przytomność.

 

* * *

 

Oślepiające światło jarzeniówki było pierwszym, co dotarło do świadomości Clinta, kiedy odzyskał kontakt z rzeczywistością. Trwało dłuższą chwilę nim zdołał zrozumieć, że leży na łóżku w jakimś ambulatorium. Moment później dostrzegł również znajomą sylwetkę tuż obok siebie.

– Gdzie jestem? – zapytał zachrypłym głosem.

– W kwaterze TARCZY we wschodniej Pensylwanii – odparła Natasha. – Co ostatnie pamiętasz?

– Byłem w magazynie, znaleźliśmy włó... gdzie Loki?! – Zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej i jednocześnie dostrzegł, że jego ręka przykuta jest kajdankami do ramy łóżka.

Natasha patrzyła na niego wyraźnie zaniepokojona, a potem pokręciła nieznacznie głową.

– Clint, byłeś tam sam. Kamery zarejestrowały jak przyjechałeś do bazy, zjechałeś na piąty poziom i rozwaliłeś jeden z pustych kontenerów.

Z każdym kolejnym słowem patrzył na Czarną Wdowę coraz bardziej niedowierzającym wzrokiem.

– Jak to pusty? Tam był ten artefakt, jakaś asgardzka włócznia. Loki... on był u mnie w domu...

– Clint, spokojnie. Laura bardzo się o ciebie martwi. Dzwoniła do mnie, kiedy nie wróciłeś z naszego spotkania w Nowym Jorku.

Łucznik czuł się coraz bardziej zdezorientowany.

– Niemożliwe... byłem w domu... – wymamrotał.

– Posłuchaj – Natasha położyła rękę na jego ramieniu. – Lekarze uważają, że miałeś jakiś epizod psychotyczny, który drastycznie wpłynął na twój sposób postrzegania rzeczywistości.

Barton ciężko opadł z powrotem na łóżko. Czy to możliwe, że wszystko co się wydarzyło był tylko urojeniem? Trudne do wyobrażenia. Niemożliwe wręcz. To było zbyt realne, zbyt prawdziwe, by mogło być tylko omamem. Przecież był w domu, przecież rozmawiał z Laurą, byli też strażnicy w palcówce. Oni również wszystkiemu zaprzeczyli?

Z rosnącą frustracją przeczesał włosy palcami wolnej dłoni.

– Lekarz przepisał ci leki i zostaniesz na obserwacji przez najbliższe kilka dni.

Słowa Nastashy z trudem docierały do jego świadomości, mimo to po paru sekundach lekko pokiwał głową.

 

Nie był w stanie nawet zliczyć ile w ciągu następnych dni przeszedł badań. Został prześwietlony na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, pobrali mu chyba z litr krwi do analizy i musiał wypełnić dziesiątki testów psychologicznych. Żadne badanie nie wykazało jednak znaczących odstępstw od normy, więc ostatecznie z całą torbą leków i zaleceniem dużej ilości wypoczynku został wypuszczony do domu.

Przez niemal miesiąc dochodził do siebie, wciąż nie potrafiąc przejść do porządku dziennego nad tym, że wszystko co się wydarzyło, było jedynie wytworem jego umysłu. A potem jednego wieczoru otrzymał telefon, który zmienił wszystko. Dzwonił Coulson, twierdząc, że w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach prosto pod nogi Thora spadła z nieba jakaś tajemnicza broń, kształtem przypominająca lancę. A kiedy Asgardczyk ją dotknął, otworzył się strumień światła podobny do Bifrostu i porwał go w nieznanym kierunku.

Nagle okazało się, że to jednak świat jest szalony, a nie Barton.

 

Koniec.

 

 

 


End file.
